


coming together

by sunrisings



Category: GOT7
Genre: Humor, Light Angst, M/M, chat au, jaebum probably does too, mark has a fat crush, probably not even really angst, theyre in high school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunrisings/pseuds/sunrisings
Summary: got6 add jaebum to their group project so he can get closer to mark





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since there is a lack of chat aus i felt like this was needed. make sure u read the headings of the groupchats because sometimes they text one w/o jaebum and stuff just wanted to point that out! hope u enjoy

_Friday_

 

[ _bambam_ _added_ _jaebum_ ,  _mark,_ _jackson,_   _jinyoung,_   _youngjae,_   _and_ _yugyeom_ _to_ _the_   _conversation_ ]

  


**bambam** : wig

 

 **jinyoung** : bye

 

 **yugyeom** : y’all here sumn

 

 **jinyoung** : i hear sumn… probably the wind

 

 **jackson** : don’t hear anything

 

 **youngjae** : i hear sumn...but i’m gonna ignore it

 

 **bambam** : so we all just hate bambam

 

 **jinyoung** : yes

 

 **jackson** : yes

 

 **youngjae** : mhm

 

 **mark** : ???

 

 **mark** : what is the reason for this disturbance

 

 **youngjae** : lmao

 

 **bambam** : say hello to your new project group members <3

 

 **mark** : i did not sign up for this

 

 **jinyoung** : we got assigned a project for ap bio. perhaps if you showed up you would know

 

 **bambam** : tea!

 

 **mark** : who’s the other number i don’t have it saved

 

 **jackson** : show yourself

 

 **jaebum** : it’s jaebum

 

 **mark** : oh hey it’s mark

 

 **jaebum** : hello

 

—

 

[ _mark_ , _jackson_ , _jinyoung_ , _youngjae_ , _bambam_ , _yugyeom_ ]

 

 **mark** : OMFG

 

 **mark** : U FUCKING DIDNT

 

 **mark** : Just wait till i see your asses on monday.

 

 **jinyoung** : gay panic

 

 **youngjae** : JSJSJSS

 

 **jackson** : I CALLED IT

 

 **mark** : …

 

 **mark** : literally LITERALLY u guys couldn’t have picked anyone else fuck ur fake asses

 

 **yugyeom** : he was lonely we felt bad! :(

 

 **mark** : we care

 

 **bambam** : y’all talk about ur crush like that?

 

 **jinyoung** : if u weren’t a coward this wouldn’t be an issue

 

 **yugyeom** : besides he has the highest grade in our class and we honestly NEED the assistance we are basically failing

 

 **mark** : ok and

 

 **bambam** : weird flex but okay

 

 **jinyoung** : no one says that anymore

 

 **youngjae** : ^^

 

 **bambam** : odd boast but alright

 

 **jinyoung** : fuck you

 

 **mark** : bambam stfu i will actually snap ur legs

 

 **jackson** : fight

 

 **bambam** : oh no not my legs

 

 **yugyeom** : mark and bambam fighting is like watching two sticks battle it out

 

 **mark** : shut the fuck up

 

 **youngjae** : JSJSJJDDD the wind blows and bambam legs be like “snap!”

 

 **bambam** : i don’t know how to read

 

 **jackson** : KJKKJSKSKKS

 

 **jinyoung** : shouldn’t we text the other chat we all left him on read lmfao after he said hi

 

 **jackson** : omg i forgot

 

 **bambam** : u have made a point

 

—

 

[ _mark_ , _jaebum_ , _jackson_ , _jinyoung_ , _youngjae_ , _bambam_ , _yugyeom_ ]

 

 **youngjae** : so how are we splitting up the work

 

 **jackson** : two can do one part two can do the other and then three does the last part

 

 **bambam** : me and yugyeom will do the credibility paper <3

 

 **jinyoung** : delete that heart

 

 **bambam** : no <3

 

 **yugyeom** : bambam <3

 

 **bambam** : yugyeom <3

 

 **jackson** : uh…

 

 **jackson** : so me youngjae and jinyoung will do the powerpoint

 

 **jaebum** : so me and mark are doing the analysis?

 

 **mark** : sounds good

 

 **mark** : how long do we have

 

 **jaebum** : till next wednesday

 

 **mark** : shit

 

 **mark** : jackson text me the rubric

 

 **yugyeom** : whilst we are here who wanna help me with my precal

 

 **mark** : yugyeom get a tutor already challenge

 

 **yugyeom** : tutors are best when they’re your friends <3

 

 **jackson** : silence

 

 **mark** : now who said we r friends

 

 **jinyoung** : sorry gays can’t do math

 

 **yugyeom** : so youngjae…

 

 **youngjae** : no fuck you

 

 **yugyeom** : fine. when i fail then u will realize

 

 **jaebum** : lmao

 

—

 

[ _mark_ , _jackson_ , _jinyoung_ , _youngjae_ , _bambam_ , _yugyeom_ ]

 

 **mark** : oh so u guys SUCK suck

 

 **jackson** : understandable

 

 **yugyeom** : lmao

 

 **mark** : don’t lmao this u asshole

 

 **yugyeom** : lmaoooo

 

 **bambam** : lmfaoooooooo

 

 **youngjae** : lmaoooo

 

 **jackson** : lmao

 

 **mark** : i’m gonna murder u all

 

 **jinyoung** : mark be like ungrateful as shit

 

 **mark** : bold of someone who showers once a week

 

 **bambam** : bold to assume he showers every week

 

 **jackson** : JSJSJJDD

 

 **jinyoung** : putting out new friend applications.

 

 **youngjae** : jinyoung needs musty friends so he can be with his own kind

 

 **jinyoung** : you can walk your ass home today

 

 **youngjae** : so who’s trying to take me home

 

 **jinyoung** : no one

 

 **mark** : for 5 dollars

 

 **youngjae** : tired of these fake friends

 

 **jackson** : ill take you <3

  


—

 

_Monday_

 

[ _mark_ , _jaebum_ , _jackson_ , _jinyoung_ , _youngjae_ , _bambam_ , _yugyeom_ ]

 

 **yugyeom** : djfgkkgkg

 

 **yugyeom** : udiwiwwi

 

 **yugyeom** : fjvkkgkgkggkkg

 

 **yugyeom** : ywwyywwywiwiie

 

 **yugyeom** : vnncnxncnv

 

 **yugyeom** : dlskjahsshggkg

 

 **jackson** : hruehfjjfjgshsg

 

 **yugyeom** : djckhgcggs

 

 **jackson** : dhhsjsjsj

 

 **mark** : what the fuck are u guys doing

 

 **jaebum** : some people are trying to learn without their phones going off 9 times in the span of 30 seconds u know

 

 **yugyeom** : can’t relate

 

 **yugyeom** : i’m boredddd

 

 **jinyoung** : get your ass of your phone and pay attention before u fail precal for the second time

 

 **yugyeom** : jinyoung is here… oh would u look at the time

 

 **bambam** : yugyeom

 

 **bambam** : yugyeom come back

 

 **youngjae** : yugyeom run

 

 **bambam** : k

 

 **yugyeom** : bambam <3

 

 **yugyeom** : omfg the teacjer sees me on my phone

 

 **yugyeom** : she’s cominh over i gtg

 

 **mark** : yet here you are still talking to us

 

 **yugyeom** : fuck you

 

 **jaebum** : maybe he deserves to fail

 

 **bambam** : where did jackson go

 

 **bambam** : i swear he was in class a second ago but now his backpack is gone

 

 **jackson** : psychology is for losers

 

 **jinyoung** : failing is for losers

 

 **jackson** : weird flex but ok

 

 **jackson** : i missed yugyeom :(

 

 **jackson** : i was gonna ask him to get food with me

 

 **youngjae** : i’ll go

 

 **youngjae** : ur supposed to take me home anyway

 

 **jackson** : omg i almost forgot

 

 **jackson** : meet me in the front <3

 

—

 

[ _mark_ , _jaebum_ , _jackson_ , _jinyoung_ , _youngjae_ , _bambam_ , _yugyeom_ ]

 

 **jackson** : omg

 

 **jackson** : omgggg

 

 **jackson** : omg someone reply

 

 **mark** : no

 

 **jaebum** : no

 

 **jackson** : the straights are a disease

 

 **jackson** : youngjae if u see this fuck u

 

 **jackson** : i’m gonna beat his ass if it’s the last thing i do i swear to god

 

 **yugyeom** : ur 5’8

 

 **bambam** : what happened

 

 **jackson** : youngjae is the fakest bitch that’s what happened

 

 **jinyoung** : elaborate

 

 **jackson** : so

 

 **jackson** : we are sitting there eating together

 

 **jackson** : and that girl

 

 **jackson** : that girl he’s talking to shows up

 

 **jackson** : and youngjae calls her over and she sits with us

 

 **jackson** : and naturally i start third wheeling but i was fine because i am strictly here for the food in the first place

 

 **jackson** : BUT THEN THEY LEAVE

 

 **jackson** : THEY JUST GOT UP AND LEFT

 

 **jackson** : HE DIDNT EVEN PAY

 

 **jackson** : AND TO ADD TO THAT I DONT HAVE MY WALLET

 

 **jackson** : youngjae texts me sorry too but that doesn’t pay the bill now does it

 

 **mark** : LMFAO

 

 **jaebum** : SHSJSJSJ

 

 **bambam** : LMAOOO

 

 **jinyoung** : IMWHESHHZEGSGG

 

 **jackson** : omfg it’s 12:30 and we don’t get out till 3 someone pls come save me i’ll buy u food tomorrow

 

 **jinyoung** : sorry education is the key

 

 **jackson** : fuck u

 

 **youngjae** : jackson

 

 **youngjae** : i apologize

 

 **youngjae** : ill pay u back tomorrow i swear

 

 **youngjae** : with interest

 

 **jackson** : i hate the straights

 

 **jackson** : this is why straight people shouldn’t have rights

 

 **jinyoung** : maybe you snapped

 

 **youngjae** : us straights have feelings u know

 

 **jackson** : invalid

 

 **youngjae** : to be fair u invited me out to eat and didn’t bring ur wallet. you brought this on yourself

 

 **jackson** : I DONT WANNA HEAR IT

 

 **jackson** : my ass is gonna be stuck here till 3 and that’s if any of u decide to be nice

 

 **mark** : i can go

 

 **jaebum** : i can go i’m hungry anyway

 

 **jackson** : omg

 

 **jackson** : come together

 

 **jaebum** : okay mark meet me outside bio after school

 

 **mark** : alright see u then

 

 **jackson** : pls hurry

 

 **jackson** : i think they can sense i have no wallet

 

 **jackson** : they keep looking over

 

—

 

[ _mark_ , _jackson_ , _jinyoung_ , _youngjae_ , _bambam_ , _yugyeom_ ]

 

 **jackson** : just set up the first date say thank you mark

 

 **mark** : omfg

 

 **mark** : omfg

 

 **bambam** : omfg

 

 **yugyeom** : jackson snapped

 

 **youngjae** : so basically this is all because of me

 

 **youngjae** : everyone say thank u youngjae

 

 **mark** : get off ur phone fool

 

 **mark** : anyway back to important matters

 

 **jackson** : youngjae don’t interact

 

 **jackson** : wait pause

 

 **jackson** : is jaebum even gay

 

 **jackson** : is he dating anyone

 

 **jinyoung** : he’s bi

 

 **jinyoung** : and idk

 

 **mark** : noted

 

 **mark** : everyone pray it isn’t awkward

 

 **bambam** : its a 10 minute walk. we don’t need to pray

 

 **jackson** : mark is bad at small talk maybe it’s best if we pray

 

 **bambam** : fine

 

 **bambam** : the class is gonna be like oh look at that clown praying in the back let’s laugh at him

 

 **mark** : lmao

 

 **mark** : ok the bell is about to ring brb

 

 **jackson** : find out if he’s single

 

 **mark** : pass

 

 **jinyoung** : coward

 

 **mark** : we know

 

—

 

[ _mark_ , _jackson_ , _jinyoung_ , _youngjae_ , _bambam_ , _yugyeom_ ]

 

 **mark** : i’m gonna go to jail as a murder at the age of 18

 

 **mark** : and my victim will be jackson wang

 

 **yugyeom** : what’s happening

 

 **yugyeom** : we asked for updates and we get nothing

 

 **bambam** : understandable

 

 **youngjae** : how was the walk

 

 **youngjae** : when is the wedding

 

 **mark** : n e way

 

 **mark** : apparently

 

 **mark** : he is passionate about his cats

 

 **mark** : we walked by the pet store and he saw a cat so we basically talked about his cats the whole time

 

 **mark** : he has five of them

 

 **mark** : he showed me pics of him with them <3

 

 **mark** : not a fan of cats but everyone has their flaws

 

 **mark** : if jaebum likes cats i like cats

 

 **bambam** : ew

 

 **jinyoung** : gay

 

 **mark** : and what about it

 

 **mark** : ok but this isn’t the point

 

 **mark** : we are all waiting for the food

 

 **mark** : and jackson keeps asking awkward questions

 

 **mark** :  like if he’s dating and whatever

 

 **jinyoung** : well is he

 

 **mark** : …no

 

 **jinyoung** : omg

 

 **youngjae** : omg

 

 **bambam** : omg

 

 **yugyeom** : omg

 

 **mark** : it’s awkward i don’t wanna get off my phone

 

 **mark** : actually the food is coming forget my last statement

 

 **mark** : brb

 

 **jackson** : HFJFJJGJGKG I KNOW I DID NOT JUST SEE JAEBUM CHECK ON HIS CATS

 

 **mark** : what

 

 **jackson** : HE HAS A FUCKING

 

 **jackson** : CAMERA INSTALLED IN HIS ROOM FOR HIS FUCKING CATS

 

 **jinyoung** : NOOOODOOJSHSHS

 

 **yugyeom** : LMAOOO

 

 **jackson** : I JUST LET OUT A WEIRD NOISE TRYING NOT TO LAUGH

 

 **jackson** : IM GOINGTO THE BATHROOM BRB

 

 **bambam** : ICNATNEBSHFAA

 

 **mark** : UR LYING

 

 **youngjae** : I SCREAMED

 

 **jackson** : I SWEAR TO GOD HE WHIPPED OUT HIS PHONE AND HE HAS A CAMERA IN HIS ROOM CHECKING ON HIS CATS

 

 **mark** : u see

 

 **mark** : maybe he just loves his cats 

 

 **mark** : leave him alone

 

 **jinyoung** : ...whipped

 

 **bambam** : ...

 

 **yugyeom** : ...

 

 **youngjae** : ...

 

 **mark** : ok he’s talking to me brb again


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is trash i apologize but i felt like i should complete this still so we’ll see lmao

jackson [ _mark_ _and_ _jaebum_ ]

 

 

 **jaebum** : pssst

 

 **jaebum** : jinyoung

 

 **jaebum** : is mark seeing somebody

 

 **jaebum** : as in romantically seeing anybody

 

 **mark** : he is not

 

 **jaebum** : oh shit

 

 **jaebum** : sorry, i didn’t mean to bother you

 

 **jaebum** : it’s just my friend is interested and i told him i would ask

 

 **mark** : so u decided to text me at nearly 3 in the morning about this

 

 **mark** : plus

 

 **mark** : i’m not interested atm tell ur friend sorry

 

 **jaebum** : i will pass on the news

 

 **jaebum** : also

 

 **jaebum** : in my defense u weren’t asleep anyway

 

 **jaebum** : i saw u active on instagram

 

 **jaebum:** but that’s besides the point, i mistook your contact for jinyoung lmao

 

  **mark** : it’s fine lmao

 

 **mark** : also that was my dog

 

 **jaebum** : n e way

 

 **jaebum** : i’ll get to bed now

 

 **jaebum** : goodnight mark

 

 **mark** : goodnight

 

 

 

 

[ _jaebum_ _and_ _jinyoung_ ]

 

 

 **jaebum** : jinyoung

 

 **jaebum** : jinyoung

 

 **jaebum** : i’m the biggest dumbass

 

 **jaebum** : help me

 

 **jinyoung** : jesus christ

 

 **jinyoung** : it’s fucking 3:30

 

 **jinyoung** : leave me alone

 

 **jaebum** : so basically

 

 **jaebum** : i texted mark thinking it was you and i asked if he was single

 

 **jinyoung** : oh god

 

 **jinyoung** : and what did he say

 

 **jaebum** : well... he said he’s single

 

 **jaebum** : but he isn’t interested in anyone :(

 

 **jinyoung** : oh really...

 

 **jinyoung** : wait

 

 **jinyoung** : the sad face,

 

 **jaebum** : because he’s c*te

 

 **jinyoung** : gross

 

 **jinyoung** : yet intriguing

 

 **jaebum** : glad to know you enjoy my suffering

 

 **jinyoung** : well what did u say to him

 

 **jaebum** : i lied and said it was for a friend

 

 **jaebum** : i’m not that bold

 

 **jinyoung** : oh you’re Dumb dumb

 

 **jaebum** : fuck you

 

 **jinyoung** : i’ll try to talk to mark tomorrow. i’m sure it’s not how it seems

 

 **jaebum** : omfg

 

 **jaebum** : don’t tell him anything i said

 

 **jinyoung** : mhm

 

 **jinyoung** : get ur ass to sleep we have school tomorrow

 

 **jaebum** : weird flex

 

 **jinyoung** : not helping u anymore

 

 **jaebum** : wait. sorry

 

 **jinyoung** : i am leaving

 

 

 

[ _mark_ _and_ _jinyoung_ ]

 

 

 **mark** : jinyouuunnnggg

 

 **mark** : stop being a nerd and put ur book down ik ur awake

 

 **jinyoung** : fuck off

 

 **jinyoung** : the world vs letting me sleep

 

 **mark** : jaebum texted me and asked if i was seeing anyone

 

 **mark** : and i said no for obvious reasons

 

 **jinyoung** : go on

 

 **mark** : and i thought he was gonna say something but he said it’s for a friend :(

 

 **jinyoung** : so then what

 

 **mark** : i told him i’m not looking for somebody

 

 **jinyoung** : dumb

 

 **mark** : ???

 

 **jinyoung** : he’s most likely interested in u

 

 **jinyoung** : and he used that as a coverup

 

 **jinyoung** : classic gay panic

 

 **mark** : i doubt it

 

 **mark** : u two have been talking more

 

 **mark** : he’s probably into u instead

 

 **jinyoung** : first of all

 

 **jinyoung** : ew

 

 **jinyoung** : second of all

 

 **jinyoung** : totally not interested

 

 **mark** : u are obligated to say that as my best friend

 

 **jinyoung** : mark u know i wouldn’t lie to u

 

 **mark** : fine...

 

 **mark** : goodnight

 

 **jinyoung** : goodnight

 

 

 

 

[ _mark_ , _jaebum_ , _jackson_ , _jinyoung_ , _youngjae,_ _bambam_ , _yugyeom_ ]

 

 

 **yugyeom** : jinyoung just nearly ran someone over on a red light how’s is everyone’s morning going

**bambam:** horrendous 

 

 **youngjae** : bambam gets an A on one essay and starts using big words

 

 **bambam** : i can’t help that i am the next shakespeare i really can’t

 

 **bambam** : okay but 

 

 **bambam** : y’all know you can’t put a fork in the toaster

 

 **jackson** : ...

 

 **mark** : what the fuck

 

 **jaebum** : 

 

 **youngjae** : bitch

 

 **bambam** : I actually did know 

 

 **bambam** : but my toast was stuck i hadn’t no option

 

 **bambam** : i just didn’t want y’all to suffer the same fate as me

 

 **bambam** : #noragrets

 

 **mark** : too fucking early for this

 

 **bambam** : the disrespect

 

 **bambam** : i could’ve DIED

 

 **bambam** : yugyeom where are u

 

 **bambam** : i need to see ur notes for history

 

 **bambam** : to compare

 

 **yugyeom** : omg you just want me for my notes :(

 

 **bambam** : lit rally not true

 

 **youngjae** : bitch said lit rally

 

 **yugyeom** : i’ll be there soon jinyoung is parking

 

 **yugyeom** : quite horribly may i add

 

 **jinyoung** : shut the fuck up

 

 **jinyoung** : my eyes are so tired from jaebum and mark keeping me up last night i can’t see correctly

 

 **jinyoung** : is that a bush or a dog idk i can’t tell

 

 **mark** : silence

 

 **jaebum** : not like u were asleep anyway

 

 **jinyoung** : fuck u

 

 **jackson** : jinyoung vs not saying fuck us every 5 minutes

 

 **youngjae** : JSJSJSJSJS

 

 **jinyoung** : f. u. c. k.y. o. u.

 

 

 

[ _mark_ _and_ _jackson_ ]

 

 

 **mark** : jacks

 

 **mark** : help

 

 **jackson** : yes sir

 

 **mark** : i think jaebum likes jinyoung

 

 **jackson** : omfg

 

 **jackson** : why

 

 **mark** : they’ve been talking a lot recently...

 

 **mark** : and jinyoung said jaebum kept him up

 

 **mark** : i am no mathematician but

 

 **mark** : i have a hunch

 

 **jackson** : i do not see how math correlates to this at all

 

 **jackson** : but maybe you’re reading too much into it

 

 **jackson** : i’ll observe with you and let’s see if it’s true

 

 **mark** : good idea

 

 **mark** : thank you this is why ur my bestie <3

 

 **jackson** : so now i’m ur bestie...

 

 **jackson** : u know what, not complaining i’ll take it

 

 **mark** : don’t make me take it back

 

 

[ _jackson_ , _jaebum_ ]

 

 

 

 **jackson** : it must be asked

 

 **jackson** : do you or do you not

 

 **jackson** : have feelings for jinyoung?

 

 **jaebum** : that’s sick

 

 **jaebum** : of course not

 

 **jackson** : interesting

 

 **jackson** : next question

 

 **jaebum** : these interrogation vibes

 

 **jackson** : anyway,

 

 **jackson** : do you or do you not

 

 **jackson** : like mark

 

 **jaebum** : of course

 

 **jaebum** : mark is my friend.

 

 **jackson** : for now

 

 **jackson** : before the deal is off the table, do u like him or not

 

 **jaebum** : um

 

 **jaebum** : perhaps

 

 **jackson** : WOOOOOOOOOO

 

 **jackson** : gays: 1

 

 **jaebum** : so.

 

 **jaebum** : can i get a ummmm plan

 

 **jackson** : LISTEN OK

 

 **jackson** : so basically

 

 **jackson** : there is a drive in movie on saturday

 

 **jackson** : and we will all plan to go

 

 **jackson** : and then dip last minute

 

 **jackson** :  but not like Dip dip

 

 **jackson** : because we have friend obligations and we will be supervising the date from afar

 

 **jackson** : next thing you know you are mark are on your first date <3

 

 **jackson** : that’s it, that’s the plan

 

 **jaebum** : jesus chirst

 

 **jaebum** : but mark said he wasn’t interested in anyone...?

 

 **jackson** : well that’s because he’s a dumussy

 

 **jaebum** : a what

 

 **jackson** : a dumbass pussy

 

 **jaebum** : are we sure

 

 **jackson** : 100%

 

 **jackson** : jaebum, have i ever done anything to break our trust?

 

 **jaebum** : considering we didn’t start to talk much until these last couple weeks

 

 **jaebum** : i cannot say u have

 

 **jackson** : exactly

 

 **jackson** : so shall we put the plan in action?

 

 **jaebum** : i am in...

 

 

[ _jinyoung_ , _jackson_ , _youngjae_ , _bambam_ , _yugyeom_ ]

 

 

 

 **jackson** : attention all gays

 

 **jackson** : i have news

 

 **youngjae** : last time you said this yugyeom broke his arm after u pushed him off the couch

 

 **youngjae** : also why isn’t mark included in this family meeting

 

 **yugyeom** : some topics are still sensitive youngjae

 

 **yugyeom** : please tell me everyone’s bones are intact

 

 **jackson** : as long as u let me talk they will be

 

 **jinyoung** : SILENCE

 

 **jackson** : thank you

 

 **jackson** : so

 

 **jackson** : i messaged jaebum privately

 

 **jackson** : and he has admitted to being in like with mark

 

 **jackson** : so we being the good bffs we are

 

 **jackson** : we will help them get together

 

 **bambam** : OH?

 

 **bambam** : i am in!

 

 **yugyeom** : me too

 

 **jinyoung** : Me three

 

 **youngjae** : me four

 

 **jackson** : fantastic

 

 **jackson** : let me break down the plan

 

 

 

 

[ _mark_ , _jaebum_ , _jackson_ , _jinyoung_ , _youngjae_ , _bambam_ , _yugyeom_ ]

 

 

 **yugyeom** : who’s trying to take me home

 

 **yugyeom** : jinyoung got mad me and bambam were talking and left me

 

 **jaebum** : so mean

 

 **jaebum** : i’ll take u

 

 **jaebum** : i’m leaving in two minutes

 

 **yugyeom** : wait i’m across campus

 

 **jaebum** : one minute and fifty seconds left

 

 **yugyeom** : imcomiNFG NOW

 

 **mark** : lmao

 

 **youngjae** : hey has anyone started the project

 

 **youngjae** : we have like less than a week now

 

 **jackson** : i do my best work when there is no time

 

 **jackson** : so no not yet

 

 **jinyoung** : i’ll beat ur ass jackson

 

 **youngjae** : a point has been made

 

 **yugyeom** : bambam and i finished ours since we scholars

 

 **bambam** : tea!

 

 **jackson** : WAIT!!,!,!

 

 **jackson** : hey while we are here

 

 **jackson** : y’all wanna go to a drive in movie?

 

 **jackson** : it’s on saturday

 

 **jackson** : it can be a big family bonding

 

 **bambam** : i’m in

 

 **yugyeom** : me too

 

 **jinyoung** : me three

 

 **youngjae** : me four

 

 **jaebum** : me five

 

 **mark** : me six i guess

 

 **jackson** : PERFECT <3

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok it’s been 6 months now since this was updated that’s awkward but you know, better late than never. 
> 
> also i posted part of this chapter for like a day months ago but i didn’t like it so i changed basically most of it and the plot definitely is going a different direction than originally planned but whatever!
> 
> hope you all enjoy regardless and kudos and comments are always appreciated or if you have any feedback!!! have a good day!


End file.
